ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
1998 in literature
The year 1998 in literature involved some significant literary events and new works. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1998_in_literature# hide *1 Events *2 New prose fiction *3 New drama *4 Poetry *5 Non-fiction *6 Births *7 Deaths *8 Awards **8.1 Australia **8.2 Canada **8.3 France **8.4 United Kingdom **8.5 United States **8.6 Elsewhere *9 References Eventshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1998_in_literature&action=edit&section=1 edit *March 5 - Tennessee Williams' 1938 play, Not About Nightingales, receives its stage première in London, a collaboration between the Royal National Theatre of Great Britain and Corin and Vanessa Redgrave's Moving Theatre.[1] *October **Following the death of Poet Laureate of the United Kingdom Ted Hughes, there is a gap of several months before a successor is appointed. **Kinoko Nasu launches the Kara no Kyōkai series with five chapters released online *November 18 - Alice McDermott wins the National Book Award with her novel Charming Billy. New prose fiction *Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets J.K. Rowling *A clash of Kings George R.R. Martin *Digital Fortress Dan Brown New drama *Edward Albee - The Play About the Baby *Marina Carr - By the Bog of Cats *Michael Frayn - Copenhagen *David Hare - The Blue Room Elfriede Jelinek - Ein Sportstück Marius von Mayenburg - Fireface (Feuergesicht) Poetry Dejan Stojanović, Krugovanje: 1978–1987 (Circling), Second Edition, Narodna knjiga, Alfa, Beograd, 1998 Non-fiction Charlotte Allen - The Human Christ: The Search For The Historical Jesus Bill Bryson - Notes from a Big Country Peter Cannon (editor) - Lovecraft Remembered Amanda Foreman - Georgiana, Duchess of Devonshire Jonathan Freedland - Bring Home the Revolution John Fowles - Wormholes - Essays and Occasional Writings A P J Abdul Kalam - India 2020 Eric Liu, The Accidental Asian Alan I. Marcus - Building Western Civilization: From the Advent of Writing to the Age of Steam Gilles Perrault (ed.) - Le Livre Noir du Capitalisme John Pilger - Hidden Agendas Michael Poole - Romancing Mary Jane4 Marilee Strong - A Bright Red Scream University of Arizona - Hopi Dictionary: Hopìikwa Lavàytutuveni Adam Zagajewski - Another Beauty Births Deaths January 2 - Frank Muir, comedy writer, 77 January 11 - John Wells, satirical writer, 61 January 23 - John Forbes, Australian poet January 27 - Geoffrey Trease, historical novelist February 7 - Lawrence Sanders, author February 15 - Martha Gellhorn, American-born journalist (suicide), 89 February 17 - Ernst Jünger, novelist and war memoirist March 15 - Dr Benjamin Spock, childcare expert April 11- Francis Durbridge, playwright, 85 April 19 - Octavio Paz, winner of the 1990 Nobel Prize in Literature, 84 April 27 - Pauline Réage, journalist and novelist, 90 April 27 - Carlos Castaneda, anthropologist and spiritual author, 72 May 9 - Nat Perrin, comedy writer, 93 June 10 - Hammond Innes, novelist, 84 June 11 - Dame Catherine Cookson, bestselling novelist, 91 July 1 - Martin Seymour-Smith, biographer, 70 July 5 - Johnny Speight, comedy writer, 78 July 9 - Ian Wallace, science fiction author July 14 - Miroslav Holub, Czech poet, 74 July 23 John Hopkins, English-born film and television writer, 67 Manuel Mejía Vallejo, Colombian novelist, 75 August 22 - Grace Paley, American writer, 84 September 28 - Eric Malling, journalist October 22 - Eric Ambler, spy novelist, 89 October 28 - Ted Hughes, Poet Laureate of Great Britain, 68 November 3 - Bob Kane, comics artist and writer, creator of Batman, 83 November 8 - Rumer Godden, novelist, 90 Awards Nobel Prize for Literature: José Saramago Europe Theatre Prize: Luca Ronconi Camões Prize: Antonio Candido Australia The Australian/Vogel Literary Award: Jennifer Kremmer, Pegasus in the Suburbs C. J. Dennis Prize for Poetry: Coral Hull, Broken Land Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: No awards were presented this year Mary Gilmore Prize: Emma Lew The Wild Reply Canada Bronwen Wallace Memorial Award: Talya Rubin See 1998 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. Giller Prize for Canadian Fiction: Alice Munro: The Love of a Good Woman Edna Staebler Award for Creative Non-Fiction: Charlotte Gray: Mrs. King 5 France Prix Décembre: Michel Houellebecq, Les Particules élémentaires Prix Goncourt: Paule Constant, Confidence pour confidence Prix Médicis French: Le Loup mongol Prix Médicis International: The House of Sleep - Jonathan Coe United Kingdom Booker Prize: Ian McEwan - Amsterdam Carnegie Medal for children's literature: David Almond, Skellig James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Beryl Bainbridge, Master Georgie James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Peter Ackroyd, The Life of Thomas More Cholmondeley Award: Roger McGough, Robert Minhinnick, Anne Ridler, Ken Smith Eric Gregory Award: Mark Goodwin, Joanne Limburg, Patrick McGuinness, Kona Macphee, Esther Morgan, Christiania Whitehead, Frances Williams Orange Prize for Fiction: Carol Shields, Larry's Party Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Les Murray Whitbread Best Book Award: Ted Hughes, Birthday Letters United States Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize: Shara McCallum, The Water Between Us Aiken Taylor Award for Modern American Poetry: X.J. Kennedy American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal for Drama: Horton Foote American Book Award Before Columbus Foundation: Angela Davis, Blues Legacies and Black Feminism: Gertrude "Ma" Rainey, Bessie Smith, and Billie Holiday, and (separately) Allison Hedge Coke, Dog Road Woman Bernard F. Connors Prize for Poetry: Sherod Santos, "Elegy for My Sister", and (separately) Neil Azevedo, "Caspar Hauser Songs" Bobbitt National Prize for Poetry: Frank Bidart, Desire Compton Crook Award: Katie Waitman, The Merro Tree Hugo Award for Best Novel: Joe Haldeman, Forever Peace Frost Medal: Stanley Kunitz Nebula Award: Joe Haldeman, Forever Peace Newbery Medal for children's literature: Karen Hesse, Out of the Dust Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Paula Vogel, How I Learned to Drive Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Philip Roth, American Pastoral Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Charles Wright, Black Zodiac Wallace Stevens Award: A. R. Ammons Elsewhere IMPAC Dublin Literary Award: Herta Muller, The Land of Green Plums Premio Nadal: Lucía Etxebarria, Beatriz y los cuerpos celestes Category:1998